Spraytron
Spraytron The Spraytron is a Viratron created when Enter manages to track a captured Virazord Gamma Unit to one of the Energy Management Center's more remote hangars. Enter used the "melt" Metavirus to infect a fire extinguisher & the locker it was in. The Spraytron is armed with an arm-mounted extinguisher that has been modified to spray an acidic mist. Enter used it to dissolve the vent covers of the hangar to enter. Data from it was used to mark the arrival of SprayZord. The Spraytron is oddly polite, but Enter wishes he had more eloquent 'Trons' as the Spraytron's idea of getting the job done is to melt random objects to keep itself occupied. While it was fully prepared to be destroyed with the Ranger Operators when Enter trapped them with the hangar's self-destruct mechanisms activated, it was instead deleted by Ranger Blue 2.0 & Ranger Yellow 2.0 with twin blasts from the Super-Optic Laser. Profile *Identification Number: S-20 *Install Metavirus: "Melt" *Production Motif: Fire extinguisher *Height: 191 cm. (6 feet, 3.19 inches) *Weight: 251 kg. (553 lbs.) SprayZord SprayZord is a Virazord Beta Unit sent to collect Enetron with Spraytron's data, most notably the metal-dissolving acidic spray-arm. It had arrived when the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode had arrived to free the trapped Ranger Operators from being blown up from a self-destructing Hanger 7. It had damaged the Cheetah Racer's legs & left arm with it's spray-arm but Drew used it to his advantage by forcing the arm onto the hanger doors, managing to free the trapped Ranger Operators at the last second. While it had team-upped with the former CutterZord, the SprayZord was destroyed by the newly-formed GB Megazord. Profile *Height: 43.0 m *Weight: 2400 t Spraytron 2.0 The Spraytron 2.0 is a Viratron that Escape created with the "stick" Metavirus infects a spray painter. Spraytron 2.0's aerosol paint spray allows him to alter the appearance of his target, though the paint is water soluble. While created to distract Scott from the events unfolding in subspace, Enter gives Spraytron 2.0 the task to find out Drew's Weakpoint. Managing to pose as Jenna to uncover Drew's Weakpoint before Scott destroys the aerosol paint spray, Spraytron 2.0's attempt to use the Weakpoint failed as he is destroyed by the primary Second Generation Ranger Operators. Profile *Identification Number: E-24 *Install Metavirus: "Stick" *Production Motif: Spray Painter *Height: 206 cm. (6 feet, 9.1 inches) *Weight: 270 kg. (595 lbs.) SprayZord 2.0 SprayZord 2.0 is created when Spraytron 2.0's Metavirus is installed into a Type Alpha Virazord body, using its aerosol paint to hide as a building in a district full of highrises. With the aid of the Energy Management Center, the Sector Megazord manages to destroy SprayZord 2.0. Profile *Height: 52.3 m *Weight: 1480 t Notes See Also *Sprayloid - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *SprayZord - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *Sprayloid 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *SprayZord 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Monster Category:Evil Zord